Master of Death
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry and several others of his friends have created a Pantheon. They looked after the Magical world. Now the Avengers need help will Harry and his allies help them through it? Avengers/Harry Potter/Twilight/Thor crossover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Avengers/Harry Potter/Twilight Saga/Thor**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry and several others of his friends have created a Pantheon. They looked after the Magical world. Now the Avengers need help will Harry and his allies help them through it?

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry Potter had always been impossible not he is the King of the Magical Pantheon that with the fates and Lord Chao's will.

Ginny Weasley-Potter was Harry's queen and the Queen of Wizard Pantheon: Goddess of Life, Women, Elements, Family and Marriage.

Hermione Granger-Weasley is the best friend of Harry she is the Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge.

Ronald Weasley (Hermione's husband) was the God of Strategy.

Neville Longottom was the god of Plants and Loyalty and he was married to Luna

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom was the Goddess of the Moon and Prophecy's and married to Neville

George Weasley is the God of Mischief and married too Angelina

Fred Weasley is the God of Trickery and he was married to Katie Bell.

Angelina Johnson-Weasley is the Goddess of Fair Play.

Katie Bell-Weasley is the Goddess of the Sun

Susan Bones-Zabini is the Goddess of Justice

Blaise Zabini is the God of Tracking

Draco Malfoy is the God of Cunning and Compulsion

Astoria Greenglass is the Goddess of Archery and Childbirth

Oliver Wood is the God of Competition

Alicia Spinnet-Wood is the Goddess of Healing

Terry Boot is the God of Truth

Lavender Brown-Boot is the Goddess of Beauty

Fleur Delacour is the Goddess of Inner Beauty

Bill Weasley is the God of Cursed Souls

Justin Finch-Fletchley is the God of Imagination

Daphne Greenglass-Finch-Fletchley is the Goddess of Love

Dennis Creevey is the God of Forgiveness

Tracey Davis-Creevey is the Goddess of Time

Alice Tolipan is the Goddess of Children

They were all immortal and they got on well together unlike other Pantheons.

* * *

Next was the Vampire Pantheon. They had become one so they could rule fairly.

Isabella Swan-Volturi is the Queen of the Vampire Gods. Goddess of Strength, Earth, Elements, Women and Immortality

Marcus Volturi is the King of the Vampire Gods. God of Bonds and Relationships (Married to Isabella)

Israelia is the Goddess of the Sun, Mind and Healing

Israel is the God of the Moon, Travelers and Thieves

Aro Volturi is the Vampire King: God of Leadership

Caius Volturi is the Vampire King: God of War Strategy

Sulpicia Volturi is the Vampire Queen: Goddess of Family

Athenodora Volturi is the Vampire Queen: Goddess of Beauty and Love

Carlisle Cullen is the God of Medicine and curiosity

Esme Cullen is the Goddess of Architecture and Motherly Love

Rosalie Cullen is the Goddess of Children

Emmett Cullen is the God of Strength and Brothers

Jasper Whitlock is the God of Emotions and War

Alice Cullen is the Goddess of Visions

Demetri Volturi is the God of Tracking

Jane Volturi is the Goddess of Siblings

Felix Volturi is the God of Trickery

Eleazar Denali is the God of Powers

Carmen Denali is the Goddess of Music

Kate Denali is the Goddess of Inner Beauty

Alec Volturi is the God of Senses

Vladimir is the God of Wisdom

Stefan is the God of Duty

With all the different Pantheons their was on one God of Death and his name is Harry Potter. He is death through all pantheons. And other god of death must bow to Harry's power as its master.

Now Earth is in danger Loki is out to concur will all pantheons help?

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Starting at the Avengers**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry was doing a council meeting with his pantheon they were talking about what to do about the Magical community when Harry and the others feel a shock wave of power and Harry feels the dead souls leaving this world.

"What was that?" Ginny asks feeling it

"I don't know but lives have been lost", Harry says

Everyone else had felt the powerful shockwave too. Something big had just happened. Harry teleported to see what had happened and sees a crater when a big building used to be. He stays silent watching the rescue teams. He heard it was about SHIELD. Harry rolls his eyes of cause it was about SHIELD.

"Harry what happened?" Isabella asks teleporting next to him

She was the Queen of the Vampire Pantheon of Gods.

"SHIELD was playing with something they shouldn't have", Harry says

"Just like them. I and my pantheon felt the shockwave. What ever it was the magic and power source was strong", Isabella says

Suddenly Harry's phone goes off and he looks at the number that Phil Coulson had often used with him

"Basilisk", Harry says

"We need you to come in", Phil says

"Hello to you too", Harry says

"Hello. Sorry there is a situation", Phil says

"You think?" Harry asks rolling his eyes

"Everyone is being called in. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rodgers", Phil says

"What about Barton?" Harry asks

"He has been compromised", Phil says

"What is this about?" Harry asks

"It is about Loki. I will send the files to your phone", Phil says

"I am coming. My code name will be Bluebell", Isabella whispers

Harry nods.

"I am bringing someone with me. Her codename is Bluebell", Harry says

"Can we trust her?" Phil says

"You can and she will be a big help. I will see you in a few hours", Harry says hanging up

Isabella and Harry go to the Wizarding Pantheon and they see the data Phil had sent them.

"Honesty the Tesseract! It is an infinity stone and they were mucking around with it", Harry fumed

"Well they won't be able to fight Loki without us", Isabella says

"I am probably the only match to fight him besides his daughter", Harry says

"We better tell our mates we are about to leave", Isabella says

"I will met you here in an hour", Harry says

Isabella disappears and Harry goes to his wife. Ginny greets him with a smile.

"I am needed with SHIELD", Harry says

"Is this to do with the shockwave we all felt?" Ginny asks

"Yes it is Loki. And I need all of our pantheon ready to fight when the time comes", Harry says

"We will be ready. Just give us all the information you can", Ginny says

"Love you Gin", Harry says kissing her

"Love you too", Ginny says

Harry and Isabella appear on the Helicarrier invisible. They see Captain Steve Rodgers and Dr Bruce Banner with Natasha Romanoff.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asks

"Really?" Bruce asks, "They want me on a submerge metal container?"

They go over to the side of the carrier.

"No, No, this is much worse", Bruce says

They go inside with Harry and Isabella following them. They hadn't realised they were there yet.

"Gentlemen", Fury says to Steve and Bruce

Steve hands over some money to Fury.

"Doctor thank you for coming", Fury says

"Thanks for asking nicely", Doctor Banner says, "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract your in the wind", Fury says

"Hey Nickie", Harry says appearing with Isabella

Everyone had their weapons trained on them.

"Weapons down this is asshole Basilisk. He will be our main help. I don't know about the lady", Fury says agitated, "Who the hell did you bring with you?"

"My code name is Bluebell. No fear I mean you know harm. But you will be needing my help", Isabella says

"You were in the briefings Basilisk what exactly can you do?" Steve asks shaking the mans hand

"That you will see. Same with Bluebell. But Nickie you might have more friends of Bluebell's and mine's checking in. They will help if we need them", Harry says

"You're an Asshole who won't give up information", Fury says

"You know some of it. For the others I will tell you later some of my titles. But now is not the time. What the hell where you doing with the tesseract? Bluebell and I felt the shockwaves of that effect", Harry says

"What do you know?" Fury asks

"Most things", Harry says

"What is your powers Bluebell?" Fury asks

"I am stronger, faster and I can protect you humans", Isabella says

"Your not human?" Bruce asks

"I once was. But my story is for another day. But me strength is a match to the Hulk if you must know", Isabella says

That got people into shock.

"But your only a teenager", Steve says

"What I am makes me stronger and faster. I also have powers. That is all you need to know about me for now", Isabella says

"What species?" Fury asks knowing his agents where alright compiling a file on Bluebell, "Alien?"

Isabella laughs, "I am no alien. Nicholas Fury. I was once human who was turned into this"

"Nickie do you want me to but wards over the carrier?" Harry asks

"Yes. Least you can do asshole", Fury says

"Come with me", Phil says

Isabella and Harry follow Phil outside the carrier.

"How have you been Phil?" Harry asks

"The usual. How is everyone?" Phil asks

"My wife and friends are great. Ready to help out when the time is right", Harry says

"Can we trust Bluebell?" Phil asks Harry

"Yes you can", Isabella says

"I swear on my magic you can trust Bluebell", Harry says and a flash of light seals the vow and Harry shows Phil his magic

"Well if you didn't lose your magic then she can be trusted", Phil says

"I will start the warding", Harry says

Harry waves his hands and begins difficult spells to help protect the carrier.

"I will shield everyone on the carrier but it won't be powerful if I am not here", Isabella says closing her eyes and expanding her mental shield over everyone

"What was that?" Phil asks feeling a warmth over his brain

"My shield. One power I will disclose is that I am a mental shield that means I can protect you from Loki's influence", Isabella says

"Thank you Miss Bluebell", Phil says

"I am done", Harry says, "It should protect the carrier from everything for a while and I will get a warning if someone tries to break it"

"So will I will the mental shield", Isabella says

They go back inside and Fury was glaring at Isabella.  
"What is a mental shield?" Fury asks

"Like I said outside it will protect you from mental powers like Loki's staff. All of you are safe as long as I can keep it up. I will get a warning if someone tries to break it", Isabella says

"I don't want something on my brain", Fury says

"I can't read your thoughts and trust me you will thank me later", Isabella says

"I swore on my magic you can trust her and my magic worked so live with Bluebell here", Harry says

"Magic?" Steve says

"Yes. One of MY gifts", Harry says

Steve goes over to Phil to talk to him. Harry sits and tries to look for Loki.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble", Phil says to Steve

"No, No its fine", Steve says

"It's a vintage set", Phil says, "It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint…", Phil continues

Harry was feeling a disturbance in power. It was coming from Germany.

"We got a hit. A 67% match", an agent says, "Wait. Cross match, 79%"

"Location?" Phil asks

"Stuttgart, Germany. He is not exactly hiding", the agent says

"Captain, Basilisk, Bluebell. You're up", Fury says

"Bluebell and I will meet you there", Harry says disappearing into the shadows

Isabella disappeared too. Steve just shakes his head and goes to get his gear to fight Loki…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
